Perdon
by taiori
Summary: un song fic pequeño ruhana
1. Chapter 1

A ver este es mi primer song fic, primero pues los personajes no son mios asi que no me demanden, y las canciones tampoco jejeje, este intento de song fic contara de 4 cap. Cortitos con 4 canciones distintas, ojala les guste

**PERDON**

**CAPITULO 1 FUE UN JUEGO**

Hanamichi

Es media noche ya

Las doce veintiséis

No puedo dejarte de ver en mi sueño fiel

Tu figura, tu piel

Regresa tu voz, te vuelvo a escuchar

Es triste que ya no estés.

Otra vez lo mismo, te vuelvo a ver en mis sueños y siento como si estuvieras aquí, conmigo, a mi lado, pero no es así, porque te fuiste de mi lado kitsune? En que te falle? Porque me dejaste aquí? Solo...

Aun recuerdo cuando te fuiste, tus palabras me hirieron muy adentro del corazón, "lo siento do´aho, pero ya no te amo", cuando me dijiste eso el corazón se me partió en dos, pero... porque? Que pudo haber matado nuestro amor? Que nos separo? Todo eso giraba en mi mente cuando sin darme cuenta pregunte, porque, y ante esta pregunta solo agachaste tu mirada para luego volver a levantarla y mirarme con esos ojos fríos, como antes, después me respondiste "será mejor que te lo diga yo, antes de que te enteres por otra persona..." que rayos me querías decir con eso, acaso había alguien mas, tus siguientes palabras parecían tardar una eternidad para mi, pero de pronto escuche la respuesta que tanto me temía, "yo me enamore de otra persona..." que estabas diciendo? Como pudo pasar eso? Todas esas preguntas pasaban por mi cabeza mientras tu seguías hablando, " y esa persona también me quiere, y ambos hemos decidido formar una relación" que era lo que estabas diciendo? Que esa persona también te quiere? Acaso crees que alguien te va a querer mas que yo? Yo sentí el mundo caerme encima, que la tierra se abría bajo mis pies, pero no podía dejar de formularte esa pregunta que acabo conmigo de una vez por todas, como si me hubieran disparado, y ese disparo no solo paso mi corazón si no también mi alma, y quien es el, ante esta pregunta tu respiraste profundamente, como si temieras a mi reacción cuando me lo dijeras, y tenias razón de temerla, ya que no me esperaba la respuesta que me ibas a dar, porque el? No me hubieras acabado de esa manera tan cruel, pero tu solo respondiste "Sendoh" al escuchar este nombre, sentí que la sangre me subía a la cabeza, explote en una rabia que nunca antes habías visto, yo solo quería destrosarte, y se que tu lo sabias, ya que por mas que intentabas esquivar y parar mis golpes, no lo lograbas, cuando mi furia se había calmado un poco, me di cuenta que estabas debajo de mi, estabas lleno de sangre y me mirabas con miedo, rayos como pude hacerlo me reprochaba a mi mismo, quería pedirte perdón, ayudarte, pero todo lo que hice fue salir de ahí sin decir una sola palabra, y ahora vuelvo a ver mi cama, y tu no estas en ella como siempre lo habías hecho, me parece que tu aroma vuela en el aire de mi habitación, y al sentirlo me imagino tu cuerpo junto al mío, rayos en que estoy pensando, como puede ser que después de lo que me hiciste yo te siga amando.

Me salgo a caminar

Tratando de olvidar

Que me hiciste tanto daño con tus engaños

No quiero llorar

No quiero llorar ni volverte a buscar

No quiero volver amar.

Ya no aguante mas, seguir en mi habitación solo me recordaba mas a ti, sin darme cuenta llegue al parque donde tu y yo solíamos jugar un uno a uno, que siempre terminábamos en mi casa o en la tuya, y como este lugar me trae varios recuerdos decido irme de aquí, al fin llego a Danny´s, aquí fue donde nos encontramos a ese... ese Sendoh, maldito... no sabes cuanto lo odio, pero creo que nunca lo sabrás, salgo de este lugar y me dirijo a la playa, aquí en esta arena frente al mar y con los primeros rayos del sol alumbrándonos, yo te dije por primera vez que te amaba, tu te sorprendiste mucho, yo en ese momento pense que tu me ibas a alejar de ti después de haber comenzado una gran amistad, debido a la rivalidad que teníamos hacia Sendoh, pero no fue así, tu respuesta fue un beso, un beso cálido que yo no esperaba, así que al principio no sabia que hacer, yo nunca había besado a nadie, y por lo que tu me dijiste después, tu tampoco, así que si estuvo bien o mal ninguno de los dos lo sabia, lo único que sabíamos era que nuestro corazón aceleraba sus latidos mas y mas, nuestros labios se abrieron para permitirnos disfrutar mejor ese beso, nuestro primer beso, después de un rato nos separamos ambos respirábamos agitadamente y tratábamos de recuperar un poco de aliento, tu fuiste el primero en hablar y lo que me dijiste fue lo mas maravilloso de mi vida " yo también te amo do´aho, siempre lo he hecho, pero nunca me atreví a decírtelo por miedo a tu reacción", agh, ya no quiero seguir recordándote, ni a ti ni a tus mentiras, pero que torpe soy, si eso quisiera no estaría en los lugares que me recuerden a ti, después de todo no lo mereces, no ya no voy a regresar aquí, ya no voy amar a nadie no soportaría una nueva desilusión.

Si era solo un juego

No me hubieras dicho que me amabas

Ni besarme como me besabas

Ni abrazarme como me abrazabas

Si era solo un juego

No me hubieras dicho que me amabas

Ni besarme como me besabas

Ni engañarme para que te odiara

Voy caminando por la ciudad sin darme cuenta llegue a la azotea de un edificio, sigo pensando en ti, en tus palabras, en el juego que fue mi amor para ti, y el juego nuevo que estas jugando con el amor de Sendoh, aun recuerdo tus cálidos labios, y tus brazos fuertes que muchas veces me sostuvieron cuando pense en rendirme una vez que los demás se enteraron de lo nuestro, ahora me dirijo a la orilla de la azotea, como no encuentro la forma de olvidarte tal vez lo mejor seria matarme y así encontrar por fin la paz, estoy a punto de arrojarme a lo que seguramente será mi fin, pero alguien me detiene...

Oye, que crees que estas haciendo?- pregunto alguien atrás de Hanamichi

Eso no te importa- respondió el pelirrojo molesto por la intromisión, al momento que volteaba a ver al intruso, pero su sorpresa fue mayúscula, al ver que no era un el, sino una ella.

Pues si tienes razón no me importa- contesto la chica

Oye porque te vistes de esa forma tan masculina- dijo Hanamichi, al ver a la chica vestida con unos pantalones deportivos color azul, unos tenis blancos, una camisa blanca, con una chamarra azul, y una gorra que mantenía su cabello oculto

Mira quien lo dice, un sujeto que se quiere matar por quien sabe que problemilla, y que además se pinta el cabello de color rojo- contesto la chica notablemente molesta

Yo no tengo un problemilla... es solo que- Hanamichi no pudo continuar

Vaya por lo que se ve es un problema de amor- contesto la chica atinándole en el blanco lo que hizo que Hanamichi se sorprendiera al momento que daba un paso para atrás, al parecer se le había olvidado que estaba en la orilla, así que como resultado se precipito a una caída de 20 pisos abajo pero afortunadamente la chica lo alcanzo a agarrar de una mano, aunque le costaba mucho trabajo sostenerlo ya que Hanamichi era muy pesado para ella

Suéltame o te vendrás conmigo- le dijo el pelirrojo

No te preocupes, yo te voy a subir soy mas fuerte de lo que crees- dijo la chica quien sabia que si el pelirrojo no ponía de su parte ambos caerían

Sabes que estas ayudando a un homosexual- decía Hanamichi intentando persuadirla

Amigo tus preferencias sexuales son tu problema no el mío- repuso la terca chica- pero si intentaras ayudarte un poco a subir tal vez me serviría mas que saber que eres homosexual, si lo haces podemos platicar de tu problema que dices, eh?- repuso la chica que sentía que pronto caería con ese torpe pelirrojo, pero gracias a dios Hanamichi ante estas palabras hizo un gran esfuerzo para subir de nuevo a la azotea del edificio, una vez que consiguió hacerlo ambos platicaron un rato, y Hanamichi le comento lo sucedido con el kitsune, ante esto la chica solo le dio un consejo.

Sabes, si lo quieres tanto como dices, lucha por el, pero si lo que quieres es olvidarlo, enfréntalo, y si lo que quieres en vengarte, vuelve ese amor odio, hiérelo en lo que mas le duela, pero recuerda que cada decisión que tomes tendrá, un resultado que así como puede ayudarte, puede terminar de perjudicarte- dijo la chica con un gesto serio

Ahora estoy solo de nuevo en mi habitación, pensando de nuevo en esas palabras, y he tomado una decisión, he decidido odiarte, veras que me enfrentare a ti, te superare en el basketboll, y te demostrare que mi vida no acabo con tu ida, sino que fue lo mejor que me haiga pasado, aunque no sea cierto.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 2 TU ME VAS A LLORAR**

Sendoh

Cuando mas te quería

Me negaste tu amor

Yo que tanto soñaba

ser felices los dos

mira mi corazón

mira mi corazón

sufre

sufre.

Ya han pasado 2 meses desde que tu y yo comenzamos a andar, y solo han pasado dos días desde que terminaste conmigo Rukawa, porque lo hiciste si ya habías dicho que estabas seguro de tus sentimientos, que no había dudas en tu corazón, pero no era así, destruistes mis sueños como lo hiciste una vez con el, acaso en realidad crees que el te va a perdonar, y que volverá contigo como antes, yo no lo creo, tu lo traicionaste con su mayor rival, acaso no te das cuenta que ese torpe, no vale mas que yo, mírame parece que con tu partida se acabo mi vida, ahora entiendo lo que Sakuragi sufrió, pero no se como le hizo para sobreponerse, tal vez no te amaba tanto como yo a ti

Y si no me querías

Si me ibas a cambiar

Di porque me dejaste

Que te amara yo mas

Mira mi corazón

Mira mi corazón

Sufre

Sufre

Ahora estoy en la sala, por fin salí de mi habitación después de dos días, no se si porque quiero seguir mi vida, o si es porque mi estomago me pide de comer, esta parte de la casa me recuerda tu despedida, tus palabra parecen escucharse otra vez, esas palabras que acabaron con mis sueños y mis ilusiones, "Sendoh me voy" fue lo primero que me dijiste yo acababa de llegar de mi entrenamiento, cuando vi que estabas esperándome en la sala con tus maletas, y al oírte decir esas palabras, me sorprendí mucho, yo pense que solo bromeabas, que estúpido fui, tu bromear, si como no, yo solo pregunte, porque? Mientras te regalaba una de mis sonrisas, y tu me miraste con tus ojos fríos mientras me decías tu respuesta, esa respuesta que no puedo olvidar y sigue retumbando en mi cabeza "yo me di cuenta que en el fondo, nunca deje de amar al do´aho" que era lo que estabas diciendo, que te habías dado cuenta de que aun amabas a Sakuragi, así nada mas, como si nada, y yo que? Acaso solo fui una aventura que se te cruzo en tu camino, para que vieras que la persona que en realidad amabas era el? No, seguramente solo alardeabas, y yo continuaría tu juego, y que piensas hacer regresar con el, pedirle disculpas y así como así, el te abrirá los brazos y te dirá que te amaba, que solo estaba esperando que te dieras cuenta de tu error, dije yo en un tono sarcástico, lo que obviamente te molesto, pero tu solo respondiste, "yo se que el do´aho, no me va a recibir bien, y que unas disculpas no serán suficientes, pero yo espero demostrarle que he cambiado, sin importar el tiempo que me tome" entonces comprendí que hablabas en serio, y aunque yo no lo quisiera admitir me dolía mucho tu decisión, pero fingí que no era así, muy bien entonces aquí terminamos, fue todo lo que dije antes de verte salir por la puerta de mi casa, esperando que entraras de nuevo y me dijeras que eso era un juego, y que nuestra relación seguía pero... no fue así

Pero vas a llorar

Tu me vas a llorar

Cuando quieras a otro

Y este te pague mal

Pero vas a llorar

Tu me vas a llorar

Cuando quieras que vuelvas

Y tu sepas que otra ocupo tu lugar

Hoy por fin decidí regresar a la escuela, y seguir con mi vida, se que solo es cuestión de tiempo para que tu regreses a mi lado, se que solo estas confundido, pero en cuanto aclares tus dudas, regresaras a mi lado, estoy seguro, y si no es por eso, será por tu miedo de quedarte solo, ya que estoy seguro de que Sakuragi no te aceptara, según lo que investigue, el se ve todos los días con una chica en la azotea de un edificio, me imagino que será su nueva pareja, así que como pronto veras, tu ya no tienes lugar en su corazón, y cuando te decepciones de el, vendrás a mi lado y yo me haré del rogar, te haré llorar como tu hiciste conmigo, ya lo veras...


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO 3 NO DEJO DE AMARTE**

Sabes lo que dicen de mi

Que desde que te perdí

No soy ni la sombra

De lo que fui

Que por estrañarte

No puedo vivir

Sendoh

Ya han pasado dos meses desde que te fuiste, y aun no regresas, todos se han dado cuenta de lo que tu ausencia provoco en mi carácter, ya no tenga la misma sonrisa de siempre, ya no soy galante ni amable con las chicas, y solo me dedico al basketboll, no permitiré que Sakuragi me siga ganando en el juego, al parecer tu partida le hizo mucho bien, ya que se dedico de lleno al basketboll, y se ha convertido en el mejor jugador de Japón, como me hizo cambiar tu partida Rukawa.

Rukawa

Hanamichi yo se que te hice mucho daño cuando te deje, que tonto soy por no darme cuenta de lo importante que eres tu para mi, yo se que ya te debiste de haber enterado que termine con Sendoh, aunque se que no sabes porque, tal ves la verdad es que no te interesa saber el porque, tal vez realmente te deje de interesar, a lo mejor realmente te volviste pareja de esa chica, y si la conociera para ver que clase de persona te interesa ahora, pero y que le diría, no se pero no me voy a rendir, no te voy a perder Hanamichi, luchare por ti, aunque no sea fácil... porque yo... yo te amo

Hanamichi

Que me pasa, acaso estoy loco, no puedo seguir enamorado del kitsune, NO, me costo mucho sobreponerme a el dolor que me causo, de no haber sido por Ioru no se que locura habría hecho, pero gracias a ella he salido adelante, me alegra tener una amiga como ella, y yo se que a ella también le agrada tenerme de amigo, me ayudo mucho en mis entrenamientos solitarios, no nunca fueron solitarios porque ella siempre estuvo animándome, y todo para que, solo para superarte a ti y al estúpido de Sendoh, pero me pregunto, porque lo hacia en realidad...

Sabes lo que dicen también

Que tu gran mentira fue

Que debo olvidarte

Para no sufrir

Que debo olvidarte

Para no sufrir

Sendoh

Ayer hable con Koshino, y lo que me dijo me sorprendió mucho, pero tal vez tiene razón, tu me mentiste, nunca me amaste, porque siempre estuviste enamorado de Hanamichi, que lo mejor seria que me olvidara de ti, que aferrarme a tu recuerdo solo me esta haciendo sufrir, pero por mas que lo intento no puedo, no puedo...

Rukawa

Ayer que iva rumbo a mi casa, salió a mi encuentro Mitsui, me sorprendió mucho ver que me esperaba a la salida del gimnasio, cuando lo vi le pregunte que es lo que quería con mi típico tono frío, el me miro con su mirada fría, que tenia cuando era un pandillero, pero se tranquilizo, solo me dijo que quería hablar conmigo, yo solo atine a preguntar de que, ya que desde que se enteraron de lo que te hice no me hablaba, a no ser que se tratara de algo relacionado con el juego, Hana-kun se ve que tienes muchos amigos que se preocupan de ti, " de Hanamichi" fue la respuesta de Mitsui, al oír tu nombre accedí a hablar con el, nos dirigimos al parque y una vez ahí, comenzó su platica, "dime Rukawa, que pretendes?" pregunto el y yo solo me quede extrañado ante tal pregunta, ya que no entendía de que me hablaba, así que le tuve que preguntar, de que me hablaba ante esta respuesta Mitsui pareció molestarse, "que a que me refiero, a Hanamichi, acaso crees que no me he dado cuenta, de cómo te portas con el, se ven tus intentos por volver a regresar con el" ante esto yo me moleste, que se creía el para meterse en mi vida, que le interesaba a el si yo quería volver contigo, acaso el no tenia ya a Kogure, porque no me dejaba intentar ser feliz, pero yo solo le dije que había terminado con Sendoh, porque me di cuenta de que yo realmente te amaba, entonces el me contesto molesto, "no te le acerque a Hanamichi, no quiero que lo vuelva a hacer sufrir, déjalo en paz, olvídate de el, déjalo rehacer su vida, acaso no sabes que el al parecer anda con una chica que conoció, y lo ayudo cuando tu lo dejaste", no se tal vez Mitsui tenga razón y deba dejarte en paz, e intentar olvidarte, pero si no lo hice cuando creí que estaba enamorado de Sendoh, como lo voy a hacer ahora...

Hanamichi

Así que ya me conoces tan bien como para saber que me preocupa, nunca creí que alguien me llegara a conocer tan bien, se ve que eres un chica increíble, tienes razón estaba pensando en Kaede, aunque suene estúpido, todo parece indicar que nunca lo he olvidado, tu me miras con esa ternura que me enseñaste en aquel momento que mas lo necesitaba, y solo me dices, "Hana-kun, realmente quieres seguir ignorándolo?" yo me quede extrañado ante tal pregunta, pero me dejaste pensativo, en realidad quiero seguir ignorándolo? No lo se pero mi respuesta para ella fue que si, entonces solo me dijo "piénsalo bien Hana-kun, no te vayas a equivocar, y vayas a terminar lastimándote otra ves" después de eso te vas porque vas a ver a Steve, tu novio, je aun recuerdo cuando lo amenace, puso una cara de susto, pero yo tenia que asegurarme de que no te fuera hacer sufrir, si no se las vería conmigo...

Pero yo que puedo hacer

Si no dejo de amarte

Es mi condena

Pensar en ti

Pero yo que puedo hacer

Si no dejo de amarte

Si no estas conmigo

mejor morir.

Sendoh

Antes pensaba que cuando tu quisieras volver conmigo, me haría del rogar, para que sufrieras igual que yo, pero ahora solo deseo que tu vuelvas conmigo, ya que no dejo de pensar día tras día en ti, los recuerdos que tengo, donde estabamos tu y yo juntos, parecen cobrar vida en mi mente... porque sabes algo yo... yo te amo Rukawa

Rukawa

Hanamichi por que me ignoras? Acaso no soy digno de que siquiera me dirijas la palabra? Yo... yo siento que muero, no, estoy muerto solo que no me había dado cuenta, y tu eres la causa de mi muerte... pero ya estoy decidido, pienso buscar la oportunidad de hablar contigo para decirte todo lo que siento, para pedirte perdón, para decirte que te amo...

Hanamichi

"entonces piensas hablar con el Hana-kun?" te escucho preguntarme con cierto toque de alegría que no alcanzo a comprender, yo solo asiento, pense que cuando te dijera lo que pensaba hacer me reprenderías pero no lo haces, porque, "me alegro que hagas lo que tu corazón te indica pero... yo te recomiendo que esperes a que el te busque, mínimo mereces que el sea el que te pida disculpas" me dices con un tono serio, yo solo te sonrío y asiento después de todo tienes razón, el nisiquiera se ha molestado en pedirme disculpas...


	4. Chapter 4

**Pues con este cap, lo termino, gracias a todos los que se tomaron la molestia de leerme**

**CAPITULO 4 ACEPTA MI ERROR**

Escúchame

Unas palabras

Que ya no puedo soportar

Aquí en mi alma

Se que es difícil

Para tu corazón

Pero es mejor para los dos

Si me has olvidado

Estamos aquí, juntos, después de tanto tiempo estamos solos de nuevo, te pedí hablar y me extrañó que aceptaras, estas aquí de espaldas a mi, veo tu cabellera roja, me dan ganas de acariciarla, cuanto tiempo tiene que no estabamos así, solos, pero tu no dices nada, te volteas, me miras fijamente a los ojos, yo me pongo nervioso, tienen el fuego que tenían la ultima vez que te vi, yo solo trago saliva, sin querer me has provocado un poco de miedo, al ver que no digo nada comienzas avanzar hacia la puerta para irte, al darme cuenta te detengo

Espera por favor- te digo mientras te vuelves a voltear a verme, aun con esa mirada de fuego

Que quieres- me dices con un tono muy frío que me llego al alma

Yo... yo... -las palabras no me salieron...

Perdóname

Y toma esta flor aceptando mi error

Con ella te entrego mi amor y mi corazón

Que un ida marcho

Al descubrir

Pues no dejo de pensar

Y pensar en ti

Te amo y no quiero revivir

Amor

Por favor de que si

Si no tienes nada que decir me voy- me dices con un tono frío que nunca te había escuchado

Pe.. perdóname- digo muy pesadamente, para mi es la primera vez que pido perdón, y ya vi lo difícil que es, pero se que es mas difícil perdonar, y mas si lo que tienes que perdonar, es un daño echo en el corazón

Yo...- te quedas callado al parecer no tienes la mas mínima intención de perdonarme y eso me duele pero no me voy a rendir

Se que me debes odiar, por lo que te hice, pero no lo hice con la intención de lastimarte- digo mientras te veo

Que no lo hiciste para lastimarme? Y que esperabas? Que me pusiera a brincar de alegría porque la persona que yo amaba se iba con la persona que yo mas odiaba- escucho como comienzas a sacar tu rabia mientras me recriminas, y lo peor de todo es que tienes razón, y me duele saber cuanto te hice sufrir

No.. me imagino que no, pero por favor perdóname- te digo en un tono suplicante que parece extrañarte

Y para que quieres que te perdone, no creo que te interese mucho que te perdone, o lo que piense de ti- me dices muy duramente nunca pense que tu me llegarías hablar así

Claro que me importa- te digo mientras veo tu cara sorprendida- yo... YO TE AMO- te grito y tu me ves, tu mirada es mas suave, juraría que en tus ojos todavía hay amor, acaso eso podría ser posible

ME AMAS Y POR ESO TE FUISTE CON SENDOH- me gritas en un tono reprochante

YO ESTABA CONFUNDIDO- también te grito, mientras unas pequeñas lagrimas comienzan a salir, parece ser que te conmueve verme llorar

CONFUNDIDO, CONFUNDIDO, Y AHORA QUE SE TE FUE TU CONFUSION, YO DEBO PORTARME COMO SI NADA HUBIERA PASADO- me gritas con sumo coraje, pero entonces me acuerdo de la chica esa que vas a ver todos los días, tu me reprochas a mi cuando tu también encontraste consuelo en otros brazos

TU QUE ME RECRIMINAS, ACASO NO TIENES YA UNA NOVIA, ESA ESTUPIDA QUE VAS A VER TODOS LOS DIAS, ESA MALDITA PERRA- la insulto, me da rabia ver cuanta atención le has llegado a poner, te observo y veo como tu puño se dirige a mi cara mandándome al piso, parece ser que te molesto que la insultara, pero porque? acaso tu la amas?

NO LA VUELVAS A INSULTAR, ENTIENDES, ELLA SOLO ES MI AMIGA- me gritas sumamente furioso mientras te diriges a la puerta

ACASO ME ODIAS- te grito, tu te volteas tu mirada es suave al parecer te has tranquilizado

Yo no te odio, ella me enseño que odiar no es bueno, que eso solo te lastima a ti

Ella... ella otra ves, se ve que ocupa tu mente- Aun me amas?- te pregunto dudoso, temiendo tu respuesta

Nunca deje de hacerlo Kaede, siempre te he amado- tu respuesta inunda mi alma de alegría, entonces me acerco a ti pareces sorprendido ante mi actitud, cuando abres tu boca para decir algo, yo la cierro de un dulce y suave beso

Ahora que estas aquí conmigo, en mi cuarto, veo que estúpido he sido al no darme cuenta de cuanto te amo, y al haber despreciado alguna vez tu amor, porque eso nos costo un gran sufrimiento a ambos, pero me alegro que todo hubiera terminado en un final feliz, por lo menos feliz para nosotros dos.

**fin**


End file.
